Love in a Bubble
by gabby1017
Summary: Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble. This story was my contribution for the compilation, 'Words of Love for Meli' for Meil of Meli's Stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in A Bubble**

 **Intro:** A back and forth intros from Bella and Edward.

They had an instant attraction before it all turned to black.

 **Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.**

This story was my contribution for the compilation, ' **Words of Love for Meli'** for Meil of Meli's Stories. Fran thought it would be a wonderful gift for her as she went through her chemo treatments to have Fan Fictions stories written just for her. She's one kickass lady.

This was my pleasure to write a simple love story to bring an 'awe' and an 'ooo' to Meli as she read each page. I hope all of you will enjoy and send your love to Ms. M.

Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful Frannie Sunflower or Fran Walsh or My Beta Queen.

And as always, I own nothing Twilight.

 **BPOV**

I never oversleep and I hate to rush.

My shower seems to take forever and I didn't dry off well enough, so now my pants cling to my legs and my T -shirt is tight across my middle but my boobs look good. I grab my cell and keys off the kitchen counter with one hand and brush my hair with the other, looking like an animated character on speed.

 **EPOV**

My brother, Emmett, calls to inform me that Rose is in labor. The pregnancy is a

miracle. The doctors feel she is at risk. We're all on edge. I have to get to the

hospital.

 **BPOV**

I stop for a quick coffee and head for the highway, which may get me to work on

time. I can only hope.

 **EPOV**

My cell rings, as I get on the ramp.

"Yeah, Emmett? How is she?"

"Hanging in there, man. Will you be here soon? I need you, Edward."

He sounds so desperate and afraid.

"Hey, I'm on my way. I should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, man. Love you, Bro."

"Love you, too."

 **BPOV**

I juggle my coffee and the steering wheel. One sip of my caffeine fix warms my

nerves. Shaking my head, I am so upset with myself for not buying a new alarm

clock. I know I procrastinate. I know I am always busy. But there shouldn't be any

excuses. This should be a lesson. I scold myself, inwardly berating my habitual

carelessness.

 **EPOV**

The off ramp is a mile away. I look to my right and see an antiquated, dinosaur of a

Chevy truck. What catches my eye is the cute, little brunette driver.

 **BROV**

A silver flash comes right next to me on my left. But the wild flame of his bronze

hair ignites his perfect profile. And from the corner of my eye, I see something ...

coming.

 **EPOV**

I smile. She frowns and points. It's too bad I can't get her number. She waves for me

to look. As I turn my head, it's too late. The impact jolts my car to the right. Wheels

screech, as I brake.

 **BPOV**

Oh my God, where did that car come from? I watch his car swerve out of control

right into me.

 **EPOV**

I try to avoid her truck, but I crash heavily into the driver's side. We both drag down

the interstate, sparks fly, until we reach the bridge. Her truck slides down the

embankment, saving my car from the fall. There is another impact ... an explosion ...

I fade to black.

 **LOVE IN A BUBBLE**

 **Chapter One:**

 **EPOV**

I hear whispering voices surrounding me.

"Esme, it looks as though his eye movement is fluttering. He's coming to."

"He looks so pale, Carlisle."

"Edward. Son, can you hear me? It's Dad."

"Edward, dear. It's Mom. Please, open your eyes."

They sound so worried.

I want to open my eyes. The lids feel as though they are glued together.

"Look, he's licking his lips!"

"Yes, he's coming around, Esme."

There's a flash of light, horns blare, tires screech and that horrible sound of her truck

barreling down the embankment. And I shout, "Noooooooo!"

I sit up in bed and open my eyes, panting heavily. My parents grab me around the

shoulders. The room is dark with only a small overhead light on behind me. I intake my mother's perfume as I lean my head on her shoulder. My father gently rubs my back, whispering soothing words.

Mom sits on the bed stroking my hair and holding me close, but carefully. "It's

all right, Edward. You are in the hospital. We are here." She continues to _pet_ me.

I look up at my father. "There was an accident."

"Yes, Edward," he says. "You have a broken leg, some scratches, contusions and a

rather nice bump on your head."

"I feel a little fuzzy," I rasp out.

"You were in surgery for over an hour, son. The doctors set your leg. With lots of

rest, and a little PT, you'll be fine," he reassures me.

"The other driver?" I ask.

"Dead," he says with malice.

I furrow my brow. "She's dead?" I clutch my chest from the squeezing pain; I skip a breath and tear at my hospital gown.

"Drunk driver went right into you from the opposite lane, as you hit another car. Two other cars smashed into the perpetrator and he went up in flames." He shakes his head.

"But the girl? The one in the truck. She tried to warm me. Her truck went off the

embankment. It was her truck that kept me from going over," I rant.

My mother soothes, "Edward, we will find out about her. Please, try to remain calm."

"Dad?" I plead.

"If you calm down, I will ask the desk," he points and exits the room.

"Mom, before I was hit, I saw this girl driving next to me. I guess she saw the other

driver coming because she tried to warn me. I didn't have time to react. Once I was

hit, I went into her." I sigh.

"Oh, Edward, how horrible," she cries.

"Mom, her truck saved me. I would have gone over that embankment, too. I don't

know what happened, but her truck ..." I trail off.

"Your father will find out." She smiles and pats my hand.

The door opens and a tearful Emmett walks into the room very slowly. His wrinkled shirt

hangs loosely out from his jeans. There are rings under his bloodshot,

tired eyes.

I look up at him. "Hey man, I'm sorry about all of this. How's Rose?"

Emmett takes all of two steps and he is at my bedside. Tears roll down his face, as

he sniffs and wipes with his arm. "Man, she's good." He tries to control his quivering voice, "You scared us. Well, me."

With a little chuckle, he reaches over to pat my back. "You're a cat, Edward. I swear

you have fucking nine lives."

"Emmett!" Mom scolds.

"Sorry." He clears his throat.

"Well, you have a niece. She's beautiful like Rose. Blond fuzz on her head. And,

hey, my dimples." He hands me his phone. "I got a few pictures so you could see

her."

I look at the photos. "She's a beauty, Em. Like I said, I'm sorry I wasn't here for

you."

"Christ, Edward, you were in an accident. You didn't plan this. Mom and Dad were

with me." He sits on a chair near the bed, running a hand over his eyes.

"So, what did you name her?" I ask.

"Catherine Anne. Rose wanted something simple and not a flower," he harrumphs.

Dad walks back into the room with his head down. He looks at me with worried

eyes.

"Edward, the girl, she's still in surgery."

"What did they say about her?" I sit up, watching my father's reaction.

"Since brought in she hasn't regained consciousness. I'm afraid she has swelling ...

the brain. I don't know the severity. I can talk with the surgeon, once he's out," Dad

moans. "The impact was overwhelming for her truck, ripped her seat belt and she was thrown from the cab."

Mom watches Dad carefully. "Carlisle, what else?

"Ah, Esme." He pauses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's Charlie's daughter."

He sadly looks at Mom and takes her hand in his.

"Charlie Swan?" She places her other hand over her mouth. "Is he here?"

"He's on the way."

"You know her?" I barely get out.

Dad answers, "We know of her, son. She's the Chief of Police's daughter."

Emmett stands. "Yeah, the Chief's a great guy. Sorry about his daughter. Ah, look, I

gotta get back to Rose. But I'll check on you later."

"I'll be over in a little while, Emmett." Mom smiles up at him.

I look up at Emmett. "Hey congratulation, man. Tell Rose I'll see her soon."

He nods, "Yeah, right. Check with you later. I'm glad you're all right, Edward." He

leaves the room.

Dad sits in the chair near Mom. "Charlie and I have gone fishing."

Mom holds back a giggle. "Twice. They went twice." She clears her throat. "Oh, I

shouldn't laugh. But, yes, your father brought home an old boot and a tree branch."

Dad confesses, "I brought home a huge salmon once."

"Yes, dear, the salmon that fed the town," Mom jokes.

Dad tries to convince me, "Edward, it was a huge fish. Your mother is making fun of

me."

It all goes over my head. I have but one thought. "I didn't know he had a daughter.

What did they say about her?" I sit up, watching my father's reaction.

Mom interjects, "You wouldn't know her, dear. She's a few years younger than you."

"Isabella. Well, Bella, she likes to be called. She came to live with Charlie while

you were away at college. Once she graduated from high school, she went off to

Seattle. Before all that, she lived with her mother. Funny, you two never met." Dad

shakes his head.

"Didn't you tell me she was opening a bookstore near Edward's store?" Mom adds.

"Yes, she is." Dad sighs.

I try to get comfortable in bed, shifting the cast on my leg. "The store two doors

down from me?"

Dad leans forward. "Yes. In fact, Charlie was telling me she was going to have a

music section. He told her about your music store and she decided against it. Didn't

want to interfere with your business."

I smile. "Really?"

"Oh, Carlisle, I hope she will be all right." Mom yawns.

"Look, you two should go home. Between Rose and me, you have to be exhausted." I shift again.

Dad gently pats my leg. "I think you're the one that needs the rest, Edward. We'll stay

a little longer." He gets up. "I'm going to check the front desk about Bella. Okay?"

I feel relief. "Thanks, Dad. I really want to know about her."

Dad walks out of the room while my mother stares at me. "I really don't want to

leave you." She begins to cry. "I was so scared, Edward."

I reach out for her. "Mom, I'm okay."

"Well, I didn't know that. And now, I feel for Charlie. Bella is his only child," she

sniffs.

On cue, Dad walks in with Chief Swan by his side. He's still in uniform with a somber look on his worn face.

Mom gets up and hugs him. "Has there been any word, Charlie?"

His voice cracks, "No Esme, not yet. She's still in surgery. Something about internal bleeding."

Mom pats his arm. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything we can do?"

He sighs. "Thank you." Then, he looks at me. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"A little bruised and beaten. I'm sorry about Bella." I can barely say her name.

He approaches me at the foot of the bed. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions

about the accident?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what happened?" Charlie pensively asks.

"Bella was driving next to me on my right. She saw this other car coming and tried to warn me. By the time I turned my head left, he had hit me and I went into Bella's truck. We skidded down the road until we hit the bridge and her truck went over the embankment. After that, Chief, I went blank."

"That's what Carlisle relayed to me. Once the driver hit you, he veered left and two other cars plowed into him." He shakes his head. "Well, you get some rest."

"You'll let us know about Bella, Chief?" I sincerely ask.

"I'll leave word at the desk that once she can have visitors, you can see her," he offers.

"Thank you. I'd like that. She saved my life and I want to thank her."

He sadly smiles. "That's Bella, always being thoughtful of others."

I look up to my TV and see the Mariner's are playing. "You could stay here and watch the game with me. I think my parents should go home and rest."

The Chief perks up. "If you don't mind? I could use the diversion and the company."

"Pull up a chair, " I say.

"Let me tell the front desk where they can find me." He walks out of the room.

My mom kisses my head. "That was a nice thing to do, Edward."

I shrug. "The Chief can tell me about Bella. I'd like to know about her."

"Are you sure you want us to leave?" she pleads.

"Mom, you and Dad go take it easy. I'm sure Emmett and Rose will need you."

Like Grand Central Station, Mom and Dad exit and the Chief and my doctor enter. With a quick exam, I settle down with the Chief to find out more about that beautiful brunette who saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful Frannie Sunflower or Fran Walsh or My Beta Queen.

And as always, I own nothing Twilight.

 **Chapter Two:**

 **EPOV**

The chief and I stare at the overhead TV without really watching. I side-glance in his direction, as he sits to my right in a beige padded chair with his feet on a stool. His Forks Police jacket hangs over the back. He crosses his arms and sighs, then confesses, "You know, in all my forty-six years, I've enjoyed watching baseball. This is the first game I don't give a rat's ass about."

I grin. "Guess we're in the same mindset, Chief. I can't seem to concentrate."

He gets up and paces in front of my bed. "I just don't know what's taking so long. She's been in surgery for hours."

"Dad had mentioned earlier that there was some internal bleeding. I'm sure they will thoroughly explore any and all obstructions," I answer.

"Bella's a strong girl for a petite person. She's all of five-foot-two," He chuckles. "And unfortunately, she inherited my stubbornness. She's every bit a fighter."

"Then, concentrate on that. This is a walk in the park for her." I smile, trying to believe my own bullshit.

Silence.

"Tell me about her," I quietly request.

He turns the chair to face my direction and sits with his elbows on his knees. "Bella's mother and I were divorced when she was ten; not a conventional parting. Renee hated Forks, 'the one-horse-town' she called it. Finally, when Bella was two, she said she was taking Bella and moving to San Francisco. That lasted all of two years. She came back to Forks to live with her mother." He shakes his head and groans. "Bella was only four and already so grown up. She understood about paying bills. " _If you don't pay them on time, the electricity and water get shut off."_

I nod. "I take it Renee wasn't great with responsibility?"

He chuckles. "Renee was the creative type. She went from one thing to the next and didn't go by rules and regulations. She'd follow a recipe, give up halfway and wing it." He tilts his head. "We ate at the diner a lot."

We laugh.

His face falls. "Bella was barely five when Renee took off. No word. Nothing. She took everything she owned and left."

"Didn't even say, 'goodbye'."

I stare at him.

"Bella was heartbroken. Marie, her grandmother, did everything to help Bella get through it all. But how do you explain to a five-year-old that her mother didn't care about anyone but herself? She cried herself to sleep every night."

"What about you, Chief?" I ask.

"I waited the necessary time and legally got my divorce on grounds of desertion. The court awarded me full custody of Bella, but Marie was her caretaker. She was a great nurturer. I was lucky to have her, and we had a great arrangement until Marie's sister became ill and needed her help. She moved to Tallahassee and took Bella with her."

I nod. "You couldn't take care of her alone."

"I didn't trust anyone to watch her while I was at work. Every three months, I went to Florida for a long weekend. We talked every night whether I was home or at the station," he explains. "I didn't want her to feel I was leaving her, too."

I rub my neck. "That's a tough situation."

"Bella finally came to live with me her junior year of high school. Marie had passed away in her sleep," he sadly conveys. "Bella showed up right after you went away to college."

I realize. "Ah, that's why we never met."

"So, what about you, Edward?" he asks.

"I went to UW for two years. You know that from Mom and Dad. I transferred to Juilliard when I figured out I wanted to go the music route. After I had graduated, I stayed in New York for a year and played small clubs with a friend. Wasn't me. I missed my family and Mom's cooking. So, I moved to Seattle thinking I could commute. Somehow, I needed to come home, Chief. I was just drawn back to Forks for some reason." I shrug. "You remember Jasper Whitlock?"

"Weren't you two thick as thieves in high school? Always had a guitar around his neck?" the Chief huffs.

"Yeah, he went to New York with me."

"Juilliard?" he questions with surprise.

I nod.

"Well, I'll be …" he trails off and chuckles, "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, Jazz is a pretty decent musician. He plays every instrument," I boast.

"I'll be," he murmurs. "I caught him smoking on the pitcher's mound one night, drunk as a skunk. Drove him home and read him the riot act."

"I know, he told me. You scared the piss right out of him."

He laughs. "That boy stunk up my squad car."

I laugh.

"Yeah, Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice Brandon, are moving back here in a few weeks."

"I'm going to have to contend with the two of you, again?" He smirks.

"We have grown up, Chief. Jasper's my partner in the store. Other than selling musical instruments, CDs, and DVDs, we plan on teaching guitar and piano lessons. Maybe play a few shows here and around town."

I look at the clock as another hour passes and still no word.

"Bella will like that. She always wears those earbuds listening to something."

"Tell me more about her," I plead.

He becomes thoughtful. "She loves to read and spends hours with her head in a book. She's not into the fru-fru, love novels, either. She likes a good mystery whodunit. She has a degree in literature with a minor in business. The idea of a bookstore makes sense for her while she writes her great American novel."

"Bella wants to be a writer?" I ask.

"Is a writer. She has a series of children's books that were published in her junior year. One of her professors at UW took an interest and helped her."

"That's pretty amazing." I lean forward. "What else does she like to do?"

"Well, you talk about your mom's cooking; Bella could give her a run for her money. Marie taught her the run of the kitchen. When she came home, she cooked dinner every night and never complained about it. I had some issues with high blood pressure and she made me dishes that tasted amazing. My diner days were over. She became my caretaker. Bella would set her cell on a schedule for my pills. She either gave them to me or called me to take them."

"Did she date a lot in high school?"

He laughs. "Half the boys were afraid of me. Who would date the daughter of the Chief?"

"You carried a big rifle?" I kid.

He pats his chest. "More like a Glock 22."

I swallow. "I see that could be quite intimidating."

"Bella has always had a good head on her shoulders. She flatly told me to behave myself when she went out on a date. I'd flash my holster and she'd flash me a death stare. We finally came to a compromise."

I shyly ask, "Is she dating anyone now?"

He examines my face and frowns. "No."

He quickly turns the tables. "Are you?"

I frown. "No."

He smiles. "Good."

I smile. "Before the accident, I saw Bella to my right. She's a beautiful girl, Chief."

"Yes, she is. Her mother was breathtakingly beautiful on the outside, but Bella has it inside and out," he says with great pride and sighs.

"I still see her truck hitting the railing and going over the embankment. I feel very responsible," I confess.

The Chief scolds me, ""Don't think that way, Edward. This was not your fault. That drunken asshole put you and Bella in here." He huffs, "I wish we'd hear something." He stands, looks at his watch and heads for the door. "Be right back."

I lean my head back on the pillows. Well, I feel like the Chief gave me the go-ahead to date his daughter. We're just going to have to get to know one another.

The Chief hastily walks back into the room with Bella's surgeon. The doctor reaches for my hand and we shake.

He introduces himself, "I'm Dr. Robert Rennella, Bella's surgeon, Edward."

I shake his hand and ask, "Dr. Rennella, how is she?"

"Well, as I was telling Charlie, Bella had some bleeding and swelling in the back of her head. We needed to explore each section carefully, making sure we stopped any intrusion.

When the brain swells because of such trauma, the fluid pushes up against the skull. We're uncomfortable that it is pushing down on the brain stem. It can cause damage to the Reticular Activating System, RAS, a part of the brain that's responsible for arousal and awareness. Her blood pressure was rather high and we needed to stabilize it before proceeding with surgery."

"Then, it was stop and go?" I ask.

He answers, "Yes, that's why we were delayed." He looks at the Chief. "We took all precautions, Charlie. Now, we have to wait this out. There was a lot of swelling and I can truly ascertain that this is the cause of the coma. Once the swelling subsides, Bella will awaken. We found no tissue damage and her EEG was clear. So, it's a wait and see. She'll let us know."

The Chief asks, "Is she in any pain?"

"Well, that's the best part about a coma. She's nonreactive and won't feel any pain. This is a protective, involuntary response of the body to guard itself against any harm," he explains. "She may awaken and be quite unclear."

The Chief shows panic in his eyes. "Amnesia?"

"Again, it's possible while the swelling remains. Let's not cross that bridge until we get to it. Okay?" He reassures the Chief and pats his shoulder. "She'll be in recovery for another hour. For precautionary measures, I'm setting her up in ICU. She's breathing on her own, but we will monitor her brain movement and blood pressure."

"Will I be able to see her then?" he shakily asks.

"Charlie, once we get her in the room, you can visit. I'm a big believer in stimuli. So, you talk to her and she will hear on some level."

"Great. I would like it if Edward could see her as well." The Chief nods at me.

"I'll tell the nurse's station that only you and Edward can visit her."

"Thanks, Rob. I appreciate that."

Dr. Rennella smiles and exits my room.

The Chief turns to me. "You'll go up with me?"

"Sure, if you'll push my wheelchair," I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Chapter Three:

 **EPOV:**

Forty-five minutes later, we get a message from one of my nurses that Bella is set up in her room. We are able to see her.

With the help of an aide along with the chief, they get me into a wheelchair.

The one flight up to ICU feels as though we're in slow motion. The chief moves at a snail-like pace. I don't say anything.

As we turn the corner to Bella's room, he hesitates and stops in front of the door. I look over and see him intake a large breath.

"My mouth's so dry, I can barely move my tongue," he barely whispers. "I've seen it all being a cop for over twenty-five years, but I'm afraid to see my own daughter."

"That's understandable."

"She's had her scrapes as a kid, but was always healthy. When she did get sick, she would keep busy so she didn't dwell and she could get back to normalcy."

"Would you like to wait a few more minutes, Chief?" I ask.

He stares off, shakes his head, opens the door and wheels me through.

We both stare at the small frame of Bella Swan. The girl in the truck barely looks the same to me. Her swollen face is dark with bruises and there are contusions around her eyes, cheeks, down her neck and lips. The hospital gown doesn't cover her scraped arms.

Her stillness muddles me. I can imagine what the chief thinks. Her small breaths are short and unseen. She doesn't blink her eyes. She's very still, in a semi-raised position with her head on a pillow.

The chief moves me to the side of the bed, as he walks around to face her and places a hand over her cheek. A small cry escapes his lips as he strokes her hair saying her name.

There is a bandage at the base of her skull with her long hair to one side.

"Bella, Honey, I want to introduce you to someone. You know Doc Cullen and Esme. Well, this is their younger son, Edward. He was the one in the other car you tried to warn. He told me you saved his life, Bella. He's alive because of you. So, I want you to rest, wake up and meet him. He's the one with the music store two doors down from you."

A nurse enters and interrupts the Chief's speech.

She apologizes, "I'm sorry for barging in, but I need to take her vitals." She walks over to Bella. "It's very late." She points to me. "You need to go back to your room." She stares at the chief. "And you should go home and get some rest, Chief. You look exhausted. I promise to take very good care of her."

We didn't argue. The Chief quickly maneuvers my chair out of the room.

Minutes later, I am back in bed with heavy eyelids and no resistance to sleep.

The chief exits my room and I float into a dreamland of a sea of questions. Did she have a lot of pain or was she unconscious through the accident?

I recall her wearing her seatbelt, but I wonder if she was thrown from her cab. There are so many bruises.

Did she hit her head?

I start to toss and turn, no position is comfortable. I open my eyes to the semi-dark. My door is slightly ajar, but it slowly creaks open to a dust broom. I see a young guy sweeping the floor with long turning movements. When he finally steps into the room, our eyes meet.

"Hey," he says. "Did I wake you?"

I shake my head and mutter, 'no'.

"Sorry, man, I have to do a quick sweep of your floor, then I'm out of here," he whispers.

"Aw, hey, maybe you can help me," I deviously prod. "My girlfriend's in ICU and I want to go see her."

"Man, they won't let you in her room," he warns.

I smile. "Not if they don't see me. Look, we were in this car accident. I can't sleep. I just want to be near her." I pause. "Can you help me, please?"

His face grows a boisterous smile. "I suppose if no one sees you." His face explodes with joy. "Sure."

Darren is seventeen and quite the stealth ninja. He sneaks me into Bella's room without a soul aware of our presence.

"Man, she got beat up," he says.

"I know."

"Well, I'll get out of here so I don't wake her," he says apologetically.

"No, you won't. She's in a coma, Darren."

"Wow, I'm sorry, man. That must be awful for you."

I feel bad for lying. "Look, come by my room tomorrow and I'll compensate you for your help."

He shakes his hands. "No, no, man, I don't need anything. I'm glad to do it."

I smile. "Well, I appreciate you getting me in here."

"You spend time with your old lady." He thinks. "Hey, I can check back after my shift and bring you back to our room if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And with that, Darren exits.

I wheel myself closer to Bella's bed and scan her from head to toe. The chief is right. She's a little bit of a thing. Certainly not tall, but slim with nice curves. My eyes linger over her breasts and my face reddens. What kind of a perv am I to stare at her perfect round handfuls?

I clear my throat, run a hand down the back of my head and look up at her face. "Hi, Bella, it's Edward. I was in your room earlier tonight with your dad. I'm the guy you tried to warn before the accident." I pause. "Um, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's son." I sigh. "I couldn't sleep. I'm one floor beneath you. Ah, I broke my leg in the accident. Actually, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You took the fall for me. I just hope you'll come to soon so I can thank you."

She draws me in with her serene, angelic face. I want to touch her. I raise my hand to the bed and inch toward her. When I cup my fingers over her hand, I feel this warmth splinter through my veins and up my arm. The reaction catches me off guard at first and I want to let go, but I can't.

I rub my thumb over her knuckles, around to her wrist and under her palm. I look at her, but there is no movement.

I chuckle, "I was hoping when I touched you, you'd open your eyes. Pretty lame on my part.

I just want to talk to you, hear your voice or maybe your laugh. A person's laugh can tell a lot about them. Yeah, I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. If you snort or have a high-pitched laugh, it reins in a part of your personality. And I just keep going on like a nerdy tool. Sorry, I'm a little nervous. And I don't get nervous, Bella. I'm a pretty laid-back kind of guy."

"Darren, the night custodian, snuck me up to your room. So, no one knows I'm here."

I yawn. "Guess I'm feeling a little tired. And I didn't think this out very clearly." I laugh. "What if my nurse checks in on me and finds I'm gone. I don't think I could move this wheelchair very fast if someone were to come in here." I laugh again. "Ah, did you hear my laugh? Well, I hope you heard it."

Darren pokes his head around the door. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh hey, so glad you came back. I really didn't think this through. It could freak my nurse out with me being gone."

"Yeah man, I thought of that. That's why I came back. I can take you to your room if you want," he says.

"That would be great, thanks."

I feel awkward don't know what to do in front of Darren. He thinks Bella is my girlfriend. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her gently. "See you later, Baby."

I carefully place her hand back on the bed. Darren grabs the back of the chair and takes me out of the room.

BPOV

I feel as though I am in a bottle, and hearing from the inside in a bit of blur. This glorious voice chatters on in manic nervousness. I want to smile, but my lips don't move. His hand wraps around mine and I feel his warmth. He laughs. I want to hear it … again. Then, he kisses my hand and I tingle all over. I hope he comes back.


	4. Chapter 4

Love in a Bubble

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Always my Beta, Sunflower Fran…

This was my contribution for Meli's compilation. As of now, it is ten chapters, but you know the characters may add more.

Love you, Meli.

Chapter Four:

 **EPOV**

My running mind isn't shutting off as I make it into bed without anyone seeing me.

I can still see Bella's frail body, beaten and bruised. Then, I see her beautiful face before the accident. Her glowing smile, and her hair blowing around her neck from the wind, and that frightening look of terror at the oncoming car.

Sleep doesn't come easy and all too soon it's a new day.

I don't want to wait any longer to see her. I dress quickly and call a nurse for some assistance.

Once I'm mobile in a wheelchair, I make my way to the elevator up to Bella's room. Another nurse greets me as she brushes Bella's long hair, and allows me entrance since the chief gave his permission.

She's a stout, little woman with gray hair up in a bun under her nurse's cap. She watches me closely as I settle myself next to the bed and search Bella's face. "Hey, Bella, it's Edward. I'm back." I stammer a little. "I-I couldn't wait to see you this morning." I barely whisper, "I hope you don't mind."

The nurse gives me a sweet smile and continues to brush.

 **BPOV**

That melodic voice rings clear, I smile inside, and a warmth washes over me.

 **EPOV**

My stomach loudly growls, and the nurse frowns. "Edward, did you have breakfast, this morning?"

I confess, "No."

She stops brushing Bella's hair and points it at me. "Now, listen here, Edward, you can't be skipping your most important meal of the day."

I quietly agree.

"I'm going to go down, get your tray, and you are going to eat it all. You hear?" she admonishes.

She exits the room and I grab Bella's small hand in mine. "I couldn't wait to see you again, Bella. I have so many questions about the accident."

 **BPOV**

Hmm, the accident. That frightened man had no control with his eyes wide and brows almost to his hairline, he crosses over the median strip and plows into me dragging Edward's car. I couldn't breathe from the fear.

"Were you aware the whole time you were hit?" Edward asks.

"Oh yeah, I was aware. My fear strangled me silent, and I watched as I was being dragged along the highway. That horrible screeching sound of metal scraping along the road tore through my ears."

 **EPOV**

"When I saw your truck go over the embankment, I lost consciousness," I say.

 **BPOV**

"As I hit the railing and overturned, I was snatched by an outer force that pulled me from my cab, yanked me through the prickly brush and deposited me on the rocky banks of the river. I felt myself lift upward, but it was your emerald eyes that drew me back," I recall.

 **EPOV**

The nurse enters the room carrying a tray. "Now, you finish every bite, young man!" she scolds.

I smile at her. "Yes, ma'am, I will, thank you."

She pats my shoulder and quickly leaves the room.

I prepare my coffee with sugar and milk, take a sip and hum. "Bella, do you drink coffee or tea?"

 **BPOV**

"I'm a tea girl. Decaf. I get too jittery," I automatically think.

 **EPOV**

"I usually don't have the time for breakfast, but I would love a leisurely breakfast with you. I have a small terrace overlooking a duck pond." I take a bite of the buttered toast and scoop a mound of eggs into my mouth. "This isn't bad for hospital food." I chew, then swallow. "Your dad told me that you like to cook. I grew up tagging along with my mom to the grocery store and cooking everything from fried chicken to fricassee. When you finally get out of here, maybe we could cook … together."

I finish eating, clear my throat, putting my tray on the table and holding her hand.

 **BPOV**

The warmth of his hand relaxes me as though a tiny ball of light travels through my veins up my arm and to my soul. "You tug at my heart. I want to know more about you as a boy.

 **EPOV**

I stroke her fingers with my the tips of mine. Funny, I can see goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Are you cold?"

 **BPOV**

"I can't be cold when I'm burning up.

 **EPOV**

"When I was young, I always had goosebumps. I was a skinny little kid and the cold would go right through me."

 **BPOV**

"Me, too. Please, tell me more."

 **EPOV**

"I can't explain this pull I have towards you, Bella, I don't want to leave your side. If I could get dragged into your head, I would go."

 **BPOV**

"You don't have to explain, Edward, I know what you are feeling."

 **EPOV**

I look down. "I feel responsible for you being here in a coma."

 **BPOV**

"No, Edward, it wasn't your fault."

 **EPOV**

"I wish you would open your eyes. I want to see that radiant smile again. I have only seen it once and crave it; I can't grasp the intensity of my desires."

 **BPOV**

"I want so desperately to wake up, but I'm lost in this cloud of white. You touch me and I want to hold you tight, but my life force is hovering above me."

My heart rate races and it's hard for me to breathe.

 **EPOV**

Bella remains comatose, but her breathing quickens.

I buzz the nurse, and she rushes in, grabs the oxygen mask and places it over Bella's nose. She leans over and whispers into her ear smoothing her hair.

Within minutes, her breathing calms.

The chief enters the room, stopping short and staring at the oxygen mask. "Dear God, what happened, Edward?"

"I don't know. One moment she was fine and the next she was gasping for breath."

The nurse removes the mask. "Hyperventilation is common in comatose patients."

The chief asks, "What caused that?"

"She could have been startled," she answers.

I interject, "By what? Isn't she in a deep sleep?"

"It could be anything." She places the mask on the side of the bed. " A nightmare. A sound. You could have said something that triggered a response."

"She really _can_ hear me?" I ask.

"Yes, there have been studies that show comatose patients can hear. That's why we encourage communication. Let them hear your voice, get them into a conversation and that may induce a wake-up call."

The chief shakes his head. "Then, we need to talk to her."

"I've been doing that since I entered the room." I shrug. "I talked about cooking."

"Oh, that's good. She loves to cook." He becomes enthusiastic. "We need to talk about the things she likes."

"By the way, Chief, does Bella drink coffee or tea?"

He smiles. "She's a tea drinker; decaf. Bella can't handle too much caffeine. She gets jittery. Besides, her mother was a coffee drinker. That woman would put on a pot early in the morning and go through three of them throughout the day."

I chuckle, "She must have been hyper."

"Oh, she was full of energy." He mumbles, "All the wrong kind."

I nod. "I see."

"Bella looks like her with brown eyes. Renee was a beauty with dark hair and pale, blue eyes," he barely whispers.

I quietly say, "Seems as though Bella is more like you."

 **BPOV**

"I'm like my father. He's strong and loyal and stable."

Dad sighs. "She's her own person." He grins. "And stubborn as the day is long."

"Hey, I'm not stubborn."

 **EPOV**

I smile. "Yeah?"

The Chief remembers, "When she was three she wanted to walk to the store around the corner by herself. I had told her, 'no' and she sat on the front stoop staring down the street."

 **BPOV**

"And I waited for him to go into the house." I giggle in my head. "Then, I walked to the store."

 **EPOV**

"So, she sat there and sulked?" I ask.

The Chief protests, "Hell, no, she got up and walked to the store. I kept an eye on her without her seeing me. Then, she sat back on the steps looking like the cat that ate the canary."

 **BPOV**

"Oh my God, you knew?"

 **EPOV**

"And you never told her?"

The chief shakes his head, smiling. "No, she was so proud of herself. I couldn't take that away from her."

 **BPOV**

"Oh, Dad, I love you."

 **EPOV**

His voice cracks, "I just want her back."

 **BPOV**

"I'm coming, Daddy, just a little longer to heal."

 **EPOV**

I pat his shoulder. "She'll wake up soon, Chief."

"I hate to be selfish, but she's all I have. She's the best of me," he exhausts.

 **BPOV**

I try to reach and strain every ounce of my energy.

 **EPOV**

I glance down at Bella's hand, and her pinky finger twitches. "Chief, look." I stare at her hand.

The chief watches as Bella's fingers slightly move. "Did she?"

I nod in disbelief. "I think so. I'm not sure."

Her hand scoots towards mine. My eyes widen, and I cover hers in mine, "She is moving. I can feel her touch."

The chief stands and runs out the door, returning with the nurse.

The nurse stares at Bella. I remove my hand and place it in hers. Then, she smiles. "Yes, there is some movement." She broadly smiles at Bella. "Looks like your Sleeping Beauty is starting to stir. Let me get a call into the doctor." She exits and the Chief and I shout out in joy.

 **BPOV**

"My boys cheered. Hmm, my boys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely Sunflower Fran.

 **Chapter five:**

 **BPOV:**

My doctor calmly orders Dad and Edward out of the room. He conducts a thorough examination, and when he flicks a flash of light in my eyes, I can see a difference. "Well, Isabella, I'd say you are coming back to us."

 **EPOV**

The nurse pokes her head out from the door and asks us to come back into the room. He doesn't waste any time. "Well, Doc?"

Dr. Rennella grins. "She's in the beginning stages of awakening. Her eyes did react to a light, but there were no responses to other physical stimuli. She may have had a twitch in her hand as a neurological reaction, but there were none in my findings."

The chief continues, "But she is coming out of this?"

"We did ascertain that there was no brain damage read from any of the EEGs. I can't give you an exact time when she'll open her eyes and speak. Every individual respond differently and we will keep a watchful eye on her. Right now, she is elevating. So, simply talk with her about nothing stressful, tell her about your day, talk about the weather or Aunt Sally's begonias. When she does awaken, as I said before, she may be disoriented with unclear vision. We won't know until Isabella is fully aware."

The chief shakes his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Renella."

"Chief, we want to see her awake just as much as you do." He smiles and turns to the nurse. "Any change, call me." He turns back to us. "I still want to keep her in ICU for precautionary measures."

 **EPOV**

For the next few days, we witness more hand movements. My anxiety over her waking up and not being with her has me jittery. The Chief arranges for me to stay in her room without an interference from the doctor. I think he believes I am the prince that will awaken his princess. As corny as that sounds, I want it to be me.

My parents and Emmett visit often, spending time with me and going down memory lane with Bella.

This morning, Mom brings me freshly made blueberry muffins. As I stuff my face, I watch Bella breathe in deeply. My mom smiles and places a muffin under Bella's nose.

"I was hoping this would get a reaction from her," she says.

I frown. "Why?"

"Charlie told me how Bella would bake with her grandmother all the time, and this was one of her favorite recipes. She used to brew herself a huge mug of decaf tea, with sugar and milk and dissect a muffin in minutes." She giggles. "She would sometimes eat three in one sitting."

I still frown. "And you brought these why?"

"Well, if the doctor said talking or sound was a stimulus, why not smell? The muffins are a good memory for Bella."

I look at my mother in amazement. "Leave it to you to think of that."

"The next time Charlie is here ask him about what kind of music Bella likes. That might be helpful, too. Maybe, you could play for her, Edward."

"If you don't mind, would you pick up my guitar and bring it here?" I ask.

She smiles again.

 **BPOV**

Oh God, those muffins smell like heaven. Wow, I can smell. You're right, Esme, they are my favorite. I could go for one or two or three right now. Real food.

 **EPOV**

It's late at night, and I can barely hear another patient's monitor from the hallway. The room is dimly lit by the street lights peering in from the half-closed blinds with the door ajar. Bella and I are alone.

I turn on my side wishing I was next to her. "You seem so far away," I mumble.

I search her still face and roam her body. I have got to be more than a foot taller than her. She'll fit right under my arm.

The door slowly opens, and Darren peeks his head in and quietly greets, "Hey, Edward."

I sit up and smile. "Hi, Darren. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went to your old room because I wanted to thank you for the money and the nurse on duty told me you were up here. So, how's Bella doing?"

"You know her?"

"I didn't recognize her the other night because of all the bruises, and then I heard the nurse mention her name. A few years back, I used to deliver the newspaper to the Chief's house. She was on the front porch one morning, reading a book. She had just moved here from Phoenix, and I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I was all of eleven or twelve."

I smile. "Yeah, that's about the time we notice females."

Darren chuckles. "Well, I noticed her, and wanted her attention, so I asked her about her book. We got to talking, and I admitted I had a hard time reading. When she asked me why I told her no one ever cared to teach me. She got all red-faced and said whenever I had some time, she would help me. And she did."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, she's cool like that. So, I, ah, read in the paper that a drunk driver did all of this," he says.

I explain, "Bella was driving next to me, trying to warn me about the oncoming car. It was too late for me to do anything. He hit me so hard, my car went into Bella's truck and dragged us down the highway until we came to the bridge. After that, I don't recall what happened, but she saved my life."

"Wow, she sacrificed herself for you. That's loving you, Dude."

Now, I come clean. "Ahh, I wasn't honest about dating Bella, Darren. I just needed to see her." I pause. "You know, with all that happened."

"No, no, I get it. It's cool. I'd want to date her, though. She's hot." He smiles. "But I got to get back to work."

"Thanks for stopping by, Darren."

"Naw, thank you, I appreciate the cash. I needed strings for my guitar."

"Oh, what kind?"

"It's a cheapo acoustic I bought at Walmart."

"Well, if you ever want to try out a Gibson, come visit my shop. We'll be opening a couple of weeks."

He nods his head up and down. "Sweet. Yeah, I'll do that."

"It's in the new strip mall."

"I know. Are you going to give lessons, too?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, my partner and I will give private music lessons."

"Cool. Well, I got to go. See you soon."

"Okay, Darren."

The door closes, and I lean my head back on my pillow.

 **BPOV**

Aw, my little Darren.

 **EPOV**

The next day I get the surprise of my life when Jasper strolls into the room with Alice.

They drop their guitar cases and bags on the floor, and both hop into bed with me, hugging me tightly.

Jasper complains, "Man, we have a shop to open, you can't vacation now."

We laugh and catch ourselves.

"Is she coming around at all?" Alice says while jumping off the bed and standing near Bella. "She's a beauty." She turns to me and taunts, "Sleeping in the same room, Edward?"

"She saved my life, Ali," I sincerely proclaim. "But she's starting to come out of it. The doctor feels talking to her is good."

Jasper sits up. "Why not sing to her, Edward?" He chuckles, "Then, you could awaken Sleeping Beauty."

Alice slyly baits me, "Maybe you should kiss her?"

And I surprise her. "I'd rather she be awake for that."

She bites her lip. "Ooooooo."

 **BPOV**

I agree. I want to be awake for that.

 **EPOV**

"My mom is bringing me my guitar."

"So, let's play her a song and you can use my guitar," Alice chants.

Jasper takes both instruments out and hands me one. He begins to strum.

I glare at him. Really?"

"Hey, what can it hurt?" He shrugs.

So, we sing, "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol.

 **BPOV**

I love this song.

 **EPOV**

"I swear I see her fingers move."

Alice smiles. "I think she moved, too, Edward. I think the four of us will be very close."

"I hope so, Ali. It would give a reason for all of this."

With all their traveling, I send them to my house to rest. Mom stops by and brings me my guitar while the Chief couldn't stay very long and we didn't discuss Bella's favorite kind of music. So, I choose something I hope will fit us and wait for late night to sing to my sleeping angel.

 _I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful_

 _You be sweet and I'll be grateful_

 _Cover me with kisses dear_

 _Lighten up the atmosphere_

 _Keep me warm inside our bed_

 _I got dreams of you all through my head_

 _Fortune teller said I'd be free_

 _And that's the day you came to me_

 _Came to me_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _And when we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _I caught you burnin' photographs_

 _Like that could save you from your past_

 _History is like gravity_

 _It holds you down away from me_

 _You and me, we've both got sins_

 _And I don't care about where you've been_

 _Don't be sad and don't explain_

 _This is where we start again_

 _Start again_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _And when we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _Start again_

 _Today's the day I'll make you mine_

 _So get me to the church on time_

 _Take my hand in this empty room_

 _You're my girl, and I'm your groom_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _This is where we start again,_

 _Again_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _When we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _Start again_

 _(Come to me by The Goo Goo Dolls)_

 **BPOV**

I love the Goo Goo Dolls. This will be our favorite song.

 **EPOV**

I finish the song and lean my head on my guitar. When I look up, I have two, beautiful brown eyes staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and all-knowing SunFlower Fran.

 **Chapter six:**

 **BPOV**

His eyes are so green.

 **EPOV**

Her eyes are open.

 **BPOV**

He looks so shocked.

 **EPOV**

Her eyes are open.

 **BPOV**

I can't seem to talk but I smile.

 **EPOV**

I smile at her. "You're smiling."

 **BPOV**

I look around.

 **EPOV**

I quietly explain, "You're in the hospital, and as much as I'd like to keep you all to myself, I need to ring for the nurse and call your dad."

She grabs my wrist and mouths, "Edward?"

I nod. "Yes."

She mouths again, "Give me a moment."

She reaches out and I wrap my hand around hers. Her other hand smooths over my knuckles and I get chills. I watch her run her fingers over my palm, around my wrist and forearm. I relish her touch, so light, so caring. She entwines her fingers between mine and examines our grip. She guides my hand to her lips slowly kissing each knuckle with her eyes on mine. I think my mouth drops to my chest and she smiles. She quietly clears her throat and says, "Thank you."

I don't break our connection sitting closer and doing the same. Her smile blinds me. "No, I thank you. You saved my life."

She smiles and rasps, "For me."

I shake my head to the reality and show her the nurse's control. "I need to call the nurse."

She nods.

 **BPOV**

I don't know the force that takes me by surprise and by impulse, I explore him. Edward's hand is large with long tapered fingers and a solid palm that covers mine with a comforting warmth, bringing me back to a safe place.

The nurse rushes into the room, leans down and looks into my eyes. She gives me the biggest grin and hugs me. "Darlin', I've been waiting for you to arrive." Tears form at the corner of her eyes. "I can't wait for Charlie to get here."

Edward interrupts, "I was texting him."

She shrugs and sasses him. "Oh Edward, I already told him his baby girl is awake. That man will probably, for the first time in his career, put on his sirens and lights on and speed here barely touching the road." She laughs. "Now, we are waiting on Dr. Rinnella. That man gets emotional."

 **CHPOV**

I'm in pretty good shape, despite my eating habits, but I couldn't breathe. Bella's awake.

I inform my deputies that Bella's up and I have no need to explain the rest.

I get in my car, take a deep breath, put on my lights and siren, and fly low to the hospital.

Within minutes, I'm in the elevator running to her room. I hesitate at the nurse's station realizing tears are running down my face. I wipe my eyes, straighten my back, walk to her door and open it.

Edward wheels his chair to the other side of the bed, and I see my little girl with a smile on her face and her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. She quietly says, "Daddy."

I leap to her side and hold her tightly. "Oh Bells, my little girl, I'm so glad you're awake."

I don't care that I'm a blubbering idiot. My daughter is up and she will be fine and I will dance at her wedding.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Like I just woke up. My throat is a little raspy." She touches the bandage on her scalp. "This itches. Otherwise, I feel okay."

Dr. Rinnella rushes into the room and smiles at Bella. "Well, it's nice to see you, Isabella. I'm Dr. Rinella."

"It's nice to see you, too." She smiles.

That's my girl.

"I hate to push all of you out, but I'd like to examine my star patient," he orders. "Why don't you both go to the cafeteria and get a coffee? I need some time. I'll have the nurse come get you."

She opens the door, and I wheel Edward to the cafeteria.

 **EPOV**

As starving men, we purchase massive helpings of fried chicken, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, and biscuits. I feel as though I haven't eaten in days. Once we inhale our first plate, we go for seconds and slow down our frenzy. We have plenty of time to eat everything on the menu.

The chief clears his throat, wipes his mouth with a napkin and asks, "What did she say when she first woke up?"

I don't tell him of our intimate moment. "She acclimated herself to being awake, then she thanked me." I snort. "The girl saves my life and _she_ thanks me."

He smiles. "That's Bella. Oh, don't get me wrong she has a stubborn streak and is headstrong. You can't change her mind when she runs full speed with blinders on."

"Yeah, I get a feeling she is her own person."

He smiles. "Very much."

"Chief, she's in me, I feel her."

"Maybe this is guilt?"

I shake my head. "No, I used to laugh at my father. He told me that when he first saw my mom that he fell in love. I didn't believe him." I laugh. "That doesn't happen." I nod. "But it does. It really did."

The chief watches me through a tight stare. He continues to eat, but he watches.

"I don't know, Chief. A few days ago, I was all consumed by my music, the store, and Jasper coming back home. It's all secondary."

He stops eating, places his utensils on the plate, entwines his fingers and rests his chin on his hands. "I've always liked you, Edward, but if you harm a hair on her head …"

"I'm going to see her through this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm _going_ to hold you to it or I'll shoot you." He twitches his mustache and smiles.

"Did you see the apple pie?"

I react, "And they have ice cream."

Once we finish our meal or meals, we drink coffee and nurse our pie ala mode.

I push the plate away from me and groan. "I'm stuffed."

The nurse walks up to us. "Chief, Edward, you can come back up."

The chief quickly stands. "How is she, Mable?"

She smiles. "I'll let Dr. Rinnella tell you." She squeezes his hand. "But it's all good."

He blows out a long breath.

"She's a chip off the old block, Charlie, stop your worrying," she croons. "Now, go grab the elevator, I'll take Edward."

 **BPOV**

He pokes me.

He prods me.

I get flashes of light through my eyes. He removes the bandage on the back of my head twisting and turning my neck.

A few hmms and then a smile.

I raise an eyebrow. "Well?"

"We still need to run a few tests but you're up."

I frown. "That's it?"

"For now. I do want you to take it easy. In a few days, we will get you mobile. Let's do some tests and see where we are with you. Okay?"

I shrug. "Okay."

"We'll keep you on a light, liquid diet for tomorrow and add some thicker soups and puddings in the next few days."

Dad and Edward return.

"Oh good, Charlie, I'm glad you're back. I was telling Isabella we will be performing a few tests tomorrow and after that, we can access her mobility. I'm very positive about her physical progress being that she was comatose less than a week. It's a good sign."

Dr. Rinnella squeezes my hand. "I'll see you in the morning." He says his 'good nights' and walks out.

Edward wavers in and out in his chair, he catches himself, but I can see the exhaustion. "You need to get into bed."

He smiles. "I'm stuffed. Your dad and I ate like pigs tonight."

"Oh, really."

Dad clears his throat and throws Edward a dagger or two.

"Yeah, relief made us hungry. Don't be so hard on him, "Edward pleads.

The nurse saunters in. "I'm glad you ate, Charlie. Now, you need to go home and sleep. Your candle's at the end of its wick."

"Mable, I think you're right." He bends and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Good night, Dad, get some rest."

"I think tonight I'll sleep like a baby." He smiles at me.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too." He turns to Edward and points. "Remember what I said."

Edward chuckles.

Dad leaves.

The nurse gives Edward a look. "That man threaten you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful, Sunflower Fran. Well, Fran edited up to page four. Last minute thoughts, I added more pages.

For you Meli! Big hugs!

 **Chapter seven:**

 **EPOV**

The next few days, Bella and I spend our time talking about everything; from books to music, our business goals, friends, family and hopefully, us **.** Every time I start in, someone either comes into the room or calls.

Her appetite increases by each meal. Broths, protein drinks and herbal tea don't suppress the hunger. So when Bella gets her first bowl of pudding, I watch her devour it, licking the spoon and the bowl clean.

It seems she's a chocoholic and one serving isn't enough. "I really could eat another."

I reach over with a napkin and wipe the ring around her mouth. "That good, huh?"

"I'm starving. That was a kiddie portion," she complains, and crosses her arms over her chest with as pouty smirk. "I'm usually not this whiny.

"You're not whiny. Your stomach's finally awake," I kid.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Do you want to call the nurse and ask for something else?"

She sighs. "No, no, it's okay."

"I feel guilty eating my sandwich in front of you."

"It's a good thing I'm not a big fan of brown mustard, because I would have tackled you long time ago for that sandwich." She smiles.

"Maybe I would have let you."

She gets a spark in her eye. "Oh, yeah?"

I grin.

She hesitates. "Um, Edward, why didn't you go home yesterday?"

"What, and leave all of this?" I fan out my arms.

She sighs. "Edward."

"I have a townhouse with steps. And even though Jasper and Alice are staying with me, I don't feel comfortable maneuvering myself around or accepting help."

She tests me. "Well, I don't know, I thought you did quite well on your crutches."

"I was showing off."

She teases, "You just don't want to leave me."

And there is my opening and I seriously stare at her. "Damn straight."

Her eyes widen.

"Bella, I …" I look down.

She softly says, "I know, Edward."

When I look into her eyes, she stares at me.

"I heard everything in my coma limbo. And my dad did a great job answering for me. I just felt you; your eyes on me, the kisses on my hand, your sweet breath when you would kiss my forehead but linger near my mouth. I would try to push forward to brush my lips across yours. And when you started wearing your cologne again, I could detect your scent before I heard you. I looked forward to your cologne."

"I wasn't inappropriate with you." I admit, "The first night I did ogle your body. Hey, I'm a guy. But after our talks, well, my talks and your dad's replies, I saw more than a pretty girl."

She smiles.

"I told your dad that I was consumed by my music, the store and Jasper's coming back. It all faded. The only thing that matters to me is you getting out of that bed and living your life with me in it."

She blushes. "I can't imagine you not being there."

I wheel closer to the bed and take her hand. "Without being too cheesy, may I kiss you?"

She released a breath. "Yes, but I'm going to taste like pudding."

"Did I mention I love pudding?"

I lean forward as Bella nears me. I place my hands over her jaw holding her carefully. She slides her hands over mine and closes her eyes. I tilt my head and lean in.

"Knock. Knock," Jasper sings.

Bella and I turn to see Jasper and Alice in the doorway smiling.

We laugh.

Jasper saves the day. "Oh shit, I forgot the guitars in the car. C'mon, Alice." He winks and pulls Alice away.

Bella smirks. "Now, you wanted to do what?"

I lean over and meet Bella halfway. Our lips touch and there's a spark.

We both back away in shock. She takes her fingers and runs them over my lips. "I'm sorry for the static."

I look at her, wrapping my hands carefully around her head, drawing her near and deepening the kiss.

I pull away and her eyes are still close. She mumbles, "Could you do that again?"

Like I'd hesitate! This time, she leans into me and I awkwardly wrap my arms around her because of the wheelchair.

She sits back with a smile on her face. She hums, "That's a kiss."

I laugh, "That was some good pudding."

 **BPOV**

"Wow." I smile and Edward beams. "I could say your sandwich was yummy, but you haven't taken a bite."

He chuckles, "I could and we can do that again."

We get closer laughing with our foreheads together.

Jasper and Alice stand at the doorway.

Alice sings, "Can we come in, now?"

Jasper croons, "All done spit swapping?"

Edward sighs, "Really? What are you, ten?"

Alice walks in. "Well, it's about time. You guys were about to burst a gut."

Bella blushes and challenges, "How'd you know that was the first time?"

"Because Edward looked tense and you looked like a doe in headlights," Jasper blurts out without a filter. "I've known him since we were toddlers. Edward's a music man. Everything's in the beat."

Alice smiles. "We got the beat."

Jasper pulls out his guitar from the case and rocks, "We got the beat. They got the beat. Kids got the beat."

Edward throws a pillow at Jasper. "What are you Belinda Carlisle?"

"Hey, it's a quiet time and the nurses asked if we would play some tunes," Jasper happily informs.

"Yeah?" Edward wonders.

Jasper smirks. "Apparently, the word around the hospital is the prince woke up his princess." He takes the other guitar out of the case and hands it to Edward.

Alice interjects, "Sleeping Beauty, Jazz."

I lean forward. "You're kidding?"

"No, they're talking about why I haven't gone home, too," Edward says. He looks at me. "Darren told me."

Alice blurts out, "Because he can't be without you."

Jasper strums and softly sings, " _Sometimes I don't feel alive."_

Edward follows along and sings, " _Why do I keep running from the truth"_

Alice claps and squeals, "I love this song."

Both Jasper and Edward play and sing together, " _I_ _can see it in my eyes_

 _Where's the happiness that I once knew_

 _I'm so tired of this place_

 _I wanna hear your voice_

 _I wanna see your face_

 _I can't escape the way I feel about you."_

Three nurses and a few patients stand near the doorway and listen.

Alice joins in, " _I don't wanna know another day without you_

 _Won't you call my name_

 _'Cause I can't be without you_

 _I keep my head to the sky_

 _Waiting for the day that you'll come through_

 _I am free within my mind"_

 _And I whisper, " Cause I know that it is coming soon."_

Everyone in the hallways claps and cheers. Edward and Jasper repeat their 'thank you' and Alice beams.

I don't take my eyes off Edward and he turns to me and smiles.

 **3 LIAB 3**

It's quiet once again. Edward and I sit behind a closed door, watching a British baking show that he critiques all the desserts with great approval. It appears the man has a huge sweet tooth. But then again, Jasper has inside info that Edward melts for a chocolate, salted caramel cheesecake and I have just the recipe for one, too.

I like Jasper and I know Alice and I will be great friends. And Edward … sigh.

He whispers, "Why are you smiling out the window?"

I smirk, "I'm daydreaming about you."

"Why dream when I'm right here?" he questions.

"Why not have the best of both worlds?"

He takes my hand in his. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

I hesitate.

He kisses my palm. "You can tell me anything."

The door opens and a Nurse Mabel hurries in. Edward hangs his head and sighs.

"Well, young lady, it looks like tomorrow is the start of p.t. Dr. Rhinella will be here in the morning to explain everything, and check out your mobility. So, you two need to get some sleep, because that doctor is up before the rooster!"

"Also, you can start solid, solid foods. I ordered you up a fine breakfast," she chirps.

"That would be great. I'm starving." I smile.

"Well, good, I'm going to take your lines out and bring you both something to eat."

A few minutes later, I am IV-free.

"Give me a minute." She rushes out of the room and comes back with two wrapped sandwiches, a bag of chips, and two cans of Coke. "Here you go. Also, your daddy called tonight and won't be up, but he'll see you in the morning."

She looks at Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry, I spoiled a mood moment." She laughs walking towards the door. "Well, you both go right ahead." She turns to Bella. "He's the best medicine you have, Missy."

We hear her giggle as the door closes.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

I shyly smile. "About making you a chocolate, salted caramel cheesecake." I ramble, " Well, the cooking show and I remembered Jasper mentioning that and how very grateful you would be," I trail off.

He smirks, "Grateful?"

I smile and play with his hand. "Grateful."

Edward leans toward me. "Yeah, I would be very grateful."

He kisses me … a lot …

 **3 LIAB 3**

The early morning sun brightens the room as rays peek through the shades, and I hear a soft snore over my head. I look up to find myself draped over Edward. He sleeps fully clothed on his back. I guess Nurse Mabel left us peacefully alone.

His mouth is slightly open and I carefully close it with my finger. He breathes in heavily and slowly opens his eyes, he smiles and whispers, "Now, this is a sight I could get used to every morning."

I cover my mouth and mumble, "Not with overnight breath."

There's a slight knock and Dr. Rinnella pokes his head in. "Is it all right to come in?"

I giggle. "You're the doctor."

"Well, young lady, you are quite the miracle here. All your tests came back with good results. We're going to test your leg strength later this morning, and should you do what I think you will do, you'll be able to go home by the end of the week. He laughs and points toward Edward. "Then, we can get rid of this guy."

 **3 LIAB 3**

My father excitedly walks into the room with a box of doughnuts, a tray with three coffees, and a skip to his stride. "Well, I'd say you're a miracle."

He sits in the chair by the bed, looks around and frowns. "Where's Edward?"

"Shower." I take a bite of a vanilla-filled with powdered sugar. "Oh, Dad, thank you. This is what I needed."

"They still have you on a strict diet?" Dad mumbles through his chewing and takes a gulp of his coffee.

"No, Nurse Mabel arranged for eggs, bacon and toast, but this beats it by far." I reach for another.

Edward walks out from the bathroom with damp, wayward hair, gray sweats and a black T-shirt sporting a pair of crutches. "Hey, Chief."

"Come sit, I brought coffee and doughnuts."

Edward smiles. "Aw, you're the man!"

"Two sugars and cream, all right?" Dad asks.

"That's great." Edward sits next to dad.

He hands him a coffee." "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

Dad hands him a doughnut and a napkin.

"So, you're both getting sprung out of here soon." He reaches for another. "We're going to have to find someone to stay with you while I'm at work, Bella."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure an aid can come in if I need any help."

"Chief, I can be there for Bella. Jasper and Alice can drive me over," He happily offer.

I smile. "Won't that be too much for you?"

"No."

"But eventually, you'll have your physical therapy."

"Bella, the cast doesn't come off for weeks."

Charlie banters, "Bells, cut the guy some slack. He doesn't want to be without you."

I scold, "Dad!"

Edward looks at me. "He's right."

I smile.

Dad rises. "Besides, I have this case that is taking me down the Rez. I won't be home and I may have overnights."

Edward reassures, "Oh, I wouldn't leave her alone, Chief."

Dad smiles. He really smiles … a big smile. "Oh, I know you won't. Okay, gotta go." He kisses me on the head and squeezes Edward's shoulder. "Edward."

I watch the dust fly, as he walks through the door.

My mouth is wide open. Edward leans over and shuts it.

 **3 LIAB 3**

Song: Lenny Kravitz - I Can't Be Without You

Looks like Charlie doesn't have a problem with Edward watching over Bella; day or night.

 **3 LIAB 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful, Sunflower Fran.

 **Chapter eight:**

 **BPOV**

Okay, my ass hurt at first, but once the physical therapist stretches and massages my dormant muscles, I can move with ease. Holding on to the walker, my confident self skips down the walkway.

It's nice to be out of bed and out of a hospital gown. Wearing lycra workout shorts and a tank top, I feel cooler and more comfortable.

"Bella, you're a miracle," Tyler rants.

The door opens, and Edward saunters in on his crutches with a grace that almost seems musical. He's the Baryshnikov of the disabled. I laugh at my own joke.

He smirks and eyes my body from top to bottom. "You look good standing up."

I repeat, "So do you."

Tyler looks from Edward to me and excuses himself.

We automatically stand in front of one another. Two magnetic forces that pull together. His arms snake around my waist as I rub my hands up his arms to his shoulders.

He looks for permission, and I grant it with a tilt of my face. Edward is a good head taller than me, but that doesn't stop the connection. Our lips move with purpose and intensity.

He holds me close and chuckles. "Jesus, no one interrupted us."

We laugh.

"How'd everything go?" He panics. "Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Tyler, the physical therapist, called me a miracle."

He sways me carefully in his arms. "Well, you're my miracle."

I smile. "Are you released?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back tonight."

"Edward, go home and sleep in your bed. Be comfortable. Spend some time with Jasper and Alice. I'll be fine," I urge him.

He looks so sweetly at me. "But I won't be fine."

I frown. "Are you in pain? What's wrong?"

He takes in a deep breath. "This is fucking cheesy, but I don't want to be without you."

I turn beet red.

"I was trying to be unselfish, but I don't want to be without you either."

"Then, I'll come back."

I tease, "Are you going to sneak into my bed, Edward Cullen?"

"Not unless you don't want me to, Bella Swan."

"Oh, I want you to."

Tyler barges into the room. "Okay, Prince Charming, we need to finish."

I point out, "Prince Philip."

Edward questions, "Philip?"

 **3 LIAB 3**

Edward does sneak into my room with help from Darren. We talk all night cuddling close with our lips, but an inch apart. We're lovesick, like two pining fools.

In the morning, I'm set for release. Edward says Jasper will pick us up at eleven to bring me home, where Charlie will meet us. Funny how he knows what's going on with my father, and I don't.

It's strange how plans change. I didn't want to stay with my dad for over a few weeks when I moved back to town, but until I'm one-hundred percent cleared, I need to have someone close by.

Charlie sets up the downstairs den as a makeshift bedroom. He didn't want clumsy me to walk the stairs for fear he would come home and find me prone on the floor.

 _When did he become such a comedian?_

When we walk through the front door, we are met with the most delicious smells wafting throughout the house. Charlie greets us with a 'hello' coming out of the kitchen, and I stare at him. "You cooked?"

He laughs. "If I cooked the house would be in flames. No, I brought home lunch from the diner. Cora sent all your favorite foods and desserts. Everything's on the dining room table, so, help yourselves."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, and the den is all set up for you, Bells." He shyly adds, "And Edward."

 _Who is this man and where is the real Charlie Swan?_

"Aren't you staying for lunch?" I ask.

"I have to head out to the station, but I'll be back later before I go down to the Rez. Go eat before it gets cold. And there's ice cream in the freezer for the cobbler." He kisses the top of my head and quickly disappears out the front door.

Jasper rubs his hands together. "I don't know about all of you, but I could eat a horse."

"You guys go ahead; I want to check out the den."

I stand in the doorway in utter shock. Taking up most of the room is a brand new, queen-sized bed with purple, floral-print spread and decorative pillows. It's really nice.

I whisper, "Wow."

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "The room _is_ nice."

I say, "He changed it. We had an old, beat up, faded-brown, pullout sofa in here with a bumpy mattress."

"He wanted you to be comfortable."

I turn to him. "He wanted us to be comfortable. What father does that?"

Edward smiles. "Bella, he wants you to be happy."

We go into the dining room and stop short, staring at the table. There are platters of steak and gravy, turkey and stuffing, and burgers on buns and hot dogs in rolls; plus three large bowls of mashed potatoes, French fries, plus mac and cheese. On a lazy Susan, we find catsup, relish, mustard, mayonnaise, and salt and pepper.

The table is set with paper plates, plastic forks, knives and spoons. On the buffet, there are plastic cups, two, 2-liter bottles of Coke and Sprite and a full ice bucket.

 _No, I know he didn't do this himself. The napkins were folded too neatly. Hmm, Charlie has a secret and I think I have my answers which I will save until later._

We join Jasper and Alice and chow down. The medium rare steak melts in my mouth. Gravy is great, but give me my A-1 sauce and I am one happy camper.

Edward and I share the same tastes. steak, a burger with mustard, catsup and pickles, and fries. We are good to go.

Once we clean up the main course, we bring out the still warm peach and blackberry cobblers with a gallon of vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream. After my last bite, I lean back in my chair and moan. "That was so good."

Alice giggles, "Your dad really amazes me."

I grimace, "Don't be so impressed Alice. I do believe my father was up to something."

Jasper smiles, cups his hands over his jaw and leans on his elbows. "Oh, do tell. That man was on my ass all four years of high school."

Edward loudly announces, "Be watchful what you say because Jasper will hold it against your dad."

He and Jasper laugh.

Alice asks, "So, what do you think he's up to?"

I smile. "I believe Charlie has a girlfriend."

Jasper gasps, "No, not the stache!"

I laugh.

"C'mon, Jasper," I hold up a folded napkin. "Do you honestly think he did this?" I wave said napkin around.

Alice shakes her head in agreement.

"No, the Chief is no fru-fru guy," Jasper moans. "He's got a lady."

"And he bought a new bed with a very nice bedspread and pillows. He doesn't know _nice_."

Edward defends, "What's wrong with him having a love interest? He's not dead."

"What's wrong is that he's keeping it a secret," I argue and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, maybe he's not ready to tell you," Edward suggests.

"Well, why is he making such a big deal out of this?"

Alice smiles. "Unless there's more to it. Didn't you say that his case was going to take him away overnight … at the Rez?"

I nod and tap my chin "... I may have overnights … Right, Edward?"

"Yeah, he did say that."

"Well, it looks like the chief has plans for a romp in the hay," she says with satisfaction.

I shake my head. "Oh, my." I bite my lip. "I wonder how long this has been going on?"

Edward insists, "I've not heard anything about him dating."

Alice points. "But if he's down at the Rez, how would anyone know here?"

I nod. "Good point. If anyone goes to La Push, they go to the beach."

"Then, no one would suspect anything," Jasper mumbles, "Imagine that ... he has a girlfriend."

"Maybe, you can get him on a citizen's arrest for violation of curfew, Jazz?"

He huffs, "I can't tell you how many times he did that to me. I should follow him and catch him in the act."

Edward grouses, "Don't be childish. I was kidding."

I ponder, "I wonder who she is?"

"Deductive reasoning. If he's going to La Push, then she must be part of the Tribe." Alice relays. "Who do you know that's single?"

"I just moved back, so I don't know who's available."

Alice pushes, "But what about before? Anyone your dad would want to date?"

"Well, there were a few ladies," I say.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope is single," Jasper adds.

Edward stares at him, "The woman has always been single. She has to be in her sixties, Jazz. And how would you know?"

He shrugs. "I saw her a few days ago at the grocery store. She grabbed my ear."

Alice giggles, "Jazzy doesn't see age."

I ask, "She's still working at the high school?"

Jasper answers, "Yeah, she still runs the office. I told her about the store, and she said for you to go visit her, Edward. He was her pet."

"I was not," Edward protests.

"Naw, Edward could do no wrong according to her. He could get out of any class, as long as Copey was there."

Edward rolls his eyes.

 **3 LIAB 3**

After cleaning the kitchen, we sit in the living room. Alice is on Jasper's lap in Dad's recliner, while Edward and I curl together on the sofa.

We hear car doors slam and Dad walks in with Sue Clearwater behind him. Jasper jumps up throwing Alice onto the floor.

All I can do is stare at Sue.

 **3 LIAB 3**

Whoo hoo. It all makes sense. Charlie has a girlfriend, and he wants Bella to have a boyfriend. What do you think?

 **3 LIAB 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Love in a Bubble

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful Frannie Sunflower or Fran Walsh or My Beta Queen.

BUT this chapter is unBeta'd. Last weekend, I went to the Southern Meetup and hadn't finished either one of my stories. Bad me. So please, overlook all of my mistakes. I'm comma impaired.

And as always, I own nothing Twilight.

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **BPOV**

Dad walks in with Sue Clearwater behind him and looks at Jasper. Like the fear of God, Jasper throws Alice off him and she lands on her ass.

Dad frowns at Jasper playing with him and pointing his finger. "You need to pick up your girlfriend, Jasper. I won't have any domestic violence in my house."

"Yes, sir." Jasper quickly jumps out of the chair helping Alice up. "I'm sorry, Ali, I don't know what got into me."

She mumbles, "Chicken shit."

"Bella, do you mind if we have a word in the kitchen?" Charlie clears his throat. "And you, too, Edward."

I nod. "Okay, Dad."

Edward and I walk into the kitchen.

Charlie adds more harassment. "And Whitlock sit with your girlfriend on the sofa and don't do anything."

"Yes, sir."

He enters the kitchen with a smile.

Sue says, "It's so good to see you, Bella. I wanted to come to the hospital, but your father felt it was best to talk to you once you came home."

"Okay."

Charlie rubs the back of his neck, smooths his hair down and runs his hands down his mustache.

I shrug. "Well?"

"Well, you see, ah, Sue and I ... We ... Ah," he fumbles.

Sue looks right at me. "We've been dating for the past few years. After Harry died, I didn't fare well and your father would come to get me out of the house. He'd take me grocery shopping or do my yard work for me."

I question, "You started dating right after Harry died?"

Edward stands silently in utter shock.

Both Dad and Sue simultaneously defend, "No, no."

"No, Bella, we were friends for a few years. It took your father a long time to ask me out on a proper date," she giggles and pokes Charlie. "Seth used to make fun of us."

I smile. "How?"

"He'd make kissing noises whenever Charlie would leave the room. I'd ask him to stop and he'd get that last smooch in before Charlie came back."

"Seems like Seth was having fun with the two of you."

"He did, but Charlie has helped him through a rough time. They'd go fishing."

Dad clears his throat. "Ah, he talks to me. He was fourteen when Harry died."

I ask, "What about Leah?"

"Well, she was away at school and came home for a few weeks, but returned after we were settled," Sue answers.

"I'm sorry about Harry, Sue. I had asked Dad if he wanted me to come home and he told me to stay put"

"Thank you, Bella. And I did receive your sympathy card."

"I know, Dad told me … but he left out a few things."

"I wanted to tell you in person. But you needed to finish your goal," he sadly says. "I know, you were burning the candle at two ends with pushing yourself to graduate early and working at the bookstore."

"Dad, I would have come home if you asked me." I sigh and Edward wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"It was the proudest moment in my life to see you graduate, Bella." His voice wavers, "But to see you lying in that hospital bed not knowing if you'd wake up was …"

I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close. "I'm fine, Dad. I'm here." I look up at him. "And the physical therapist says I'm a miracle."

Charlie smiles. "You've always been mine."

I straighten up. "Okay, you and Sue." I nod. "I like that."

Dad mirrors me. "Okay, you and Edward." He nods. "I like that. In fact, I've always liked Edward and Jasper."

From the living room, Jasper shouts, "You liked me?"

Charlie chuckles. "Yeah, Whitlock, I liked you. Why the hell did you think I was so hard on you?"

Jasper whines, "I thought you hated me."

"I had to keep you in line," Dad taunts Jasper.

Jasper and Alice stand in the doorway. "Man, and I thought you hated me." Jasper exhausts, "Wow."

Alice pokes him. "He likes you, Jazz."

Charlie mumbles, "Just don't let it go to you head."

Sue says to Charlie, "I need to get back to the Rez and start dinner." She carefully hugs me. "I'm so glad you're home and well."

"Thanks, Sue."

Charlie shakes Edward's hand. "You're awfully quiet, Edward."

"It wasn't my place …" Edward fades.

"Good man." He squeezes Edward's shoulder. "Bella, I should be home around nine."

I smirk. "Dad, why leave? I'll be fine. Honest."

He stares at me. "I can be here for you."

"You've always been there. Don't drive home late." I do kissing noises. "Go work your case."

Charlie and Sue blush.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

We eat turkey, steak and hamburger sandwiches with the leftover meat. I add cheese, mayo, lettuce and tomato with a side of mac and cheese while Edward watches in amazement.

"I can't believe how much you eat with that tiny body." He grins.

"I'm making up for all those days I didn't eat."

Alice giggles. "I guess you are, B."

Jasper takes a huge bite of his sandwich and mumbles, "I like a woman with a hefty appetite. It means you have passion. My Ali can fill a hollow leg." He wiggles his eyebrows. "And they love their man with lustful desire."

Edward cringes. "You sound like a soap opera."

He wiggles his eyebrows again. "Wait til you guys are healthy."

I sing, "Who says we're waiting?"

Edward blushes and gives me the most radiant smile.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

The four of us are full and comfortably sitting on the sofa. The movie finishes and Alice loudly yawns. "I'm pooped."

"You know, you two can sleep in my room. Why drive back? It's so late," I suggest.

Jasper stretches. "I kind of like that idea, if you're sure."

"Yes, there's a queen-size bed and extra blankets in the hall closet. I'm sure I have something for you to wear, Alice."

Alice bluntly says, "Oh, we don't wear anything."

I laugh. "Well, that settles that problem."

Edward looks at me. "I have a bag in the car."

"I'll go get it," Jasper offers, "Knowing Edward, he packed his robe and slippers."

Alice giggles. "And his dental floss."

Edward is beet red again.

"I like a man in a robe and slippers." I smile at Edward.

Jasper shakes his head. "He's found his equal."

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

When I walk into the room, I find Edward all snuggled under the covers in a T-shirt and pajama pants, and I tease, "Any room in there for me?"

Edward lifts the covers. "Right here."

After I shut the light off, I follow the moonlight through the window blinds and crawl in as he holds me close.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"What do you want to tell me, Bella?" he asks.

"I want you so much, but I know you can't really function in that cast and I'm limited in any kind of strain to my brain."

"It's fine. Holding you in this bed is enough for now."

I lean over and kiss him lightly three times on his soft lips. He deepens the kiss holding me tightly and I slide down his body adding friction. My leg hitches over him feeling his erection.

I joke, "Ooh, are you happy to see me or is that a banana in your pocket?"

He slyly smiles. "That's no banana, Baby."

"I don't want to tease you," I whisper.

"You're not."

He takes in a deep breath and exhales. "Bella, when you get your doctor approval, you can tease me all you want because I'm going to take my time with you." He runs his hand up and down my arm and cups my jaw.

I place my hand over his. "You feel so right." I kiss his palm.

He smiles. "Hey, I'm Chief approved."

I smile. "Yeah." I snort. "Can you imagine that he's been dating Sue for that long and didn't tell me anything?"

"Your father is quite the enigma."

"Your father is the MAN!" Jasper shouts. "And he likes me."

We laugh.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

In the morning, we surround the small kitchen table drinking coffee and eating stacks of pancakes. Jasper is quite handy in the kitchen.

I shovel in a whopping bite dripping in maple syrup, mumbling in a food high, "God, Jasper, these are really good."

He smiles. "I'm glad you like them. It's the little touch of vanilla that makes the flavor."

I nod.

Edward laughs. "Yeah, he's very proud of his breakfast menu. Jazz also make mean French toast."

Jasper proudly informs, "It's all in the spices. I like cinnamon with a touch of nutmeg."

Alice pokes him. "Who are you?"

"I'm all yours, Baby." He kisses Alice with a sticky mouth.

She coos, "And you taste … so … good." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Edward complains, "You wanna take that into the other room."

Alice taunts and stares at Edward, "I could drizzle syrup all over you and lick it off."

Edward sighs and squeezes my hand. "That is what I live with."

I add, "Well, better than them fighting." I smile at Alice and raise my cup.

"Oh, they fight."

Alice giggles, "Then, we make up."

"And they're loud." Edward shakes his head.

Jasper points out, "It's all in the technique, like making breakfast, the right ingredients."

"And sound effects," Alice squeals.

I laugh and Edward rolls his eyes. "Yeah, try living with them. I slept with earplugs."

Alice grabs my hand. "All I have to say, we kept him from being geeky boring. The man has a personality and knows how to love."

"And he's talented," Jasper adds. Edward frowns. "I mean musically."

"I can't wait to hear you guys play again," I say.

"I meant to ask you, Bella … about your singing voice?"

I pout. "My father's been mouthing off again?"

"He told me you could sing."

I blush. "I'm okay."

Alice nods. "This is great. We needed another female voice."

I protest, "I don't think … I'm really not _that_ good."

"Well, when you get doctor approved, we'll see about that," Edward warns.

Alice smiles, "You'll have a lot of auditions."

Jasper clears his throat and pretends to sneeze, "Lotsofsexlotsofsex."

And I think about my bubble thoughts.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

Whoo, what were her bubble thoughts? We're coming to the end.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**


	10. Chapter 10

Love in a Bubble

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

Beta'd by the lovely and talented Frannie Sunflower or Fran Walsh or My Beta Queen.

And as always, I own nothing Twilight.

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **BPOV**

After five hours of a zillion x-rays, and test after test after test, Dr. Rinnella finally gives me a clean bill of health. I am his walking miracle, and he plans to write an article or two based on my amazing recovery. Little does he realize that my wellness is the result of one man who loves me so very deeply that he forgoes anything for himself and thinks of my needs first.

He's my real-life miracle.

With his cast off and his last physical therapy session, Edward will be jubilant that we are free. Free to walk without a cane, free to dance without exertion, and free to love without exploding my brain and again breaking his leg. I plan on acting out every 'bubble' thought I've had over the past months; defiling every nook and cranny in his townhome, screaming loudly in the hot tub for two on his rooftop patio and exploring every Kamasutra position in the illustrated book Alice bought for us, expressly for this auspicious occasion. She says she will revel in our hot, sex sounds since she and Jasper live in the townhouse behind Edward's.

Today is my first day of actual freedom to venture out alone, and Edward didn't make it easy for me, begging me not to drive. Jasper knows how to turn Edward's head with sheer logic, and because of him, I'm on my own.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice busily oversee the final stages of the construction and design of both of our stores. The two spaces between us are still available, and Jasper thinks it's wise to combine both businesses.

"Body, mind, and soul. The music store on one side, the books on the other and in between, a cafe' with entertainment by the students, and poetry nights for the studious minded. It all makes sense," Jasper sells us in one meeting.

So, the new additions will have a huge gathering room with a stage and sound system in the back. Patrons can come in for lunch or dinner until eight pm and enjoy the show until midnight with available coffee, tea, soft drinks and snacks.

In the music store, Alice creates the music rooms in assigned colors of the rainbow with matching murals of colorful musical notes and clefs. Each room is soundproof, with music stands, chairs, a chalkboard and with its own, small sound system. This is quite elaborate for Forks, but we want to draw in surrounding areas for business. Again, Jasper foresees a successful pull since there is nothing like this for miles around.

My bookstore has a home environment to it with rows of shelves in a half-moon shape that drapes each wall with comfortable chairs and hanging Tiffany lamps, looking similar to a warm den.

As I pull into the parking lot, my sweet man walks out from the store to my car and his face is aglow with anticipation. "Well?"

I broadly smile; slowly look up with sad eyes and say, "I have one problem, Edward." I get out of the car and stand in front of him.

His face drops into concern, and he cups my jaw with his hands. "What? You _are_ all right?"

I wrap my arms around his waist and then run my hands over his firm ass. "I just don't know." I smile deviously and whisper in his ear, "Where to take you, first." I giggle. "I've got a clean bill of health, Edward. We can bang one another, and my brains won't fall out."

We laugh, and he kisses me with great purpose.

Edward takes my hand. "Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see for myself. All of you have described everything so vividly, but I can't wait to really see it all."

"Well, let's go. The faster you get your tour, the faster I can take you home."

We walk into the first building, and I stare, moving in a three hundred and sixty-degree angle taking in all the guitars hanging on the walls. There's a background of colorful graffiti surrounding every instrument with musical notes and clefs on a pathway of song. It's impressive.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Somehow, Alice made each guitar stand out," I gasp.

"Edward proudly responds, "Yeah, she did an amazing job. Look down at the floors."

My eyes jump open at the artistic notes in swirls around each piano on the hardwood floor. "Won't the paint wear as people walk on them?" I ask.

Edward smiles. "The floors are glazed with a clear acrylic sealer that is easily washed and leaves the floor untouched."

I sigh, "Wow."

He pinches my side. "Alice _is_ full of surprises."

"She has some great ideas. Everything stands out and blends in."

He smirks. "Just wait."

We enter through a door that leads us into the cafe'. The low lights bring out a certain kind of intimacy, a warmth allowing music to enchant you. The first thing I see is the stage in the back. There's a full drum set with a large bass, snare, and two toms and a high-hat, Sizzler and two proud Zildjians. Two acoustic and three electric guitars are on stands, and two large amplifiers rest against the brick wall with a Roland keyboard on a stand.

I turn to the right, and there is the bar. The mirrored wall has shelves of whiskey, bourbon, rum, vodka, gin, tequila, brandy, and the like. "I didn't know we were serving liquor?"

"Another one of Alice's ideas and a big money maker. Your father helped with the liquor license."

My eyes widen. "He did?"

"He agreed with Alice. Until the music and bookstore attract people, 'the liquor will go quicker', a quote from your dad."

"If we serve beer, he'll be here."

"That's exactly what he said, "Edward surprisingly responds.

I look down. "Wow, I like the idea of continuing the floor into the cafe' or bar, now."

"This being a 'bar' sets our hours later, too."

I question, "How late is late?"

"Two am."

I nod. "I like that."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You've worked so hard."

"Okay, you need to close your eyes. I want to surprise you with your books," he pleads.

I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Look, I told you I trusted you guys completely to finish this for me."

"Bella, no one expected you to rush your recovery."

I giggle. "Hey, I'm a miracle."

"Okay, close those baby browns."

Edward takes my hand and guides me into the next room. "You can open them."

Once I look up, I see a roomful of people shouting, 'Surprise'!

There are helium balloons filling the ceiling and a banner that reads, 'Congratulations, Bella', and a table with food, drinks, and a huge cake.

Alice hugs me tightly, "Are you surprised?"

"More like overwhelmed. Alice, you did an amazing job," I praise her.

"Take a good look around. Well, after you hug your Dad. He looks anxious," she points out.

Charlie grabs me and slowly spins me. "Do you like everything?"

"Dad, it's a dream come true. I can't believe all of you kept the bar a secret."

"It made more sense. Besides, when I retire, maybe you'll give you old man a job."

I kid, "I don't know. Do you have any references?"

Sue vouches, "Sometimes, he's reliable."

I argue, "He's always late for dinner."

Sue laughs, "Unless it's a thick steak with gravy and mashed potatoes with butter and cream."

Jasper cuts in, "I'll hire the chief." Jasper juts out his thumb. "He likes me." Alice pets his head, humming, "Down boy."

Edward walks up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders giving them a little squeeze. "Well?"

"At least my bookstore is what you described. I love the trails of authors' names instead of the musical notes on the floor." I lean back on Edward. "Thank you."

He leans down and kisses my nose. "We open in a week."

Jasper coolly adds, "And one of our high school buddies is moving home. He's a professional football player."

"He became a free agent from the Giants, and expressed interest in the Seahawks, and they picked him up. Jazz and I kept in contact with Garrett. When he found out about coming home, he called us."

"I'm so glad you guys will reconnect with your childhood friend," I say.

Jasper jumps. "There's more to it, Bella. Tell her, Edward."

"Garrett is quite a character. He's bold, loud and everyone likes him. He's made friends with some very famous people."

Jasper he ecitedly says, "Hell, he's a very famous people!"

"To do us a Garrett favor, he invited some very known celebrities."

"You're kidding?" I challenge.

Edward shrugs. "No. Let's just say his favorite band is going to play for us." He smiles down at me and sings:

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _And when we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again._

I squeal.

So does Alice.

So does Jasper.

"They're going to stay the entire night and party until we close," Edward informs.

"You're kidding?"

He shakes his head.

I moan, "This is getting better."

Jasper gently pokes me. "There's more."

I ask, "There's more?"

Dad says, "There's a lot more."

"Garrett plans to tend bar with his wife, Kate." Edward rolls his hand in front of my face.

"Kate Denali Wilder, super … model?"

My mouth drops to my chest. "No!"

Jasper smiles. "Yes, and she's bringing friends to our soiree."

Jasper counts on his fingers, "If this goes as planned, we will have the Seattle crowd coming every night to the bar, and during the day, the book and music store."

"I can't tell you how many times Garrett wanted to hook us up with recording deals," Edward expresses.

"Why didn't you take him up on his offers?" I ask.

"We never felt ready, and it wasn't the way we wanted to go."

"Bella, we lived in New York and came home … to Forks," Jasper humbly hints.

"And I gladly followed," Alice whispers. "This is the kind of success, I think, we all want."

"Yeah, live a normal life, do what we like and be with our families."

The door opens and Esme, Carlisle, plus Emmett and Rosalie, pushing a carriage, walk into the store.

Rosalie apologizes, "I'm so sorry we were late, the baby was fussing."

"Don't worry about it. I'm so glad you're here," I say.

While Edward would meet up with Jasper and Alice to work on store business with Emmett's construction company, Rosalie and I would talk over the phone. While she would nurse, she would call and shoot the bull with me. It's amazing how much goes on in a small town. Yes, everyone knows everyone else's business. For a while now, I am the talk of Forks' Thriftway.

Apparently, I put a damper on the wedding plans of many single girls looking for a husband with Edward's return home.

Esme is not a gossip but does she have information on everyone, thanks to Carlisle's nurses. We can't call ourselves gossipers because we only share our juicy stories with one another.

The party winds down after four, and once the cleanup crew leaves, Edward takes me home.

Alice winks with a high five and warns me not to 'break' Edward.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

We're silent on the drive home.

Finally, Edward asks, "Are you all right?"

I smile. "I'll be better when we get home."

He laughs. "What if we're so hyped up I can't … you know."

I reassure him, "Oh my wonderful man, you will rise to the occasion quite a few times."

"Aren't you hopeful," he chuckles.

"Edward, every night you went to bed and woke up poking me in the back. I'd say you're more than ready."

With a piggyback ride and two steps at a time, we reach the bedroom in record timing.

Kissing deeply while we strip ourselves bare takes another minute.

Crawling on the bed, and lying prone, Edward slides a leg between mine in a half minute.

In Olympic medal time, I feel him stretch and fill me with a slow, delicious, burn … and the torch is lit.

By the time we reach our third orgasm, we both yawn. There's a loud bang on the wall and Alice yells, "I'm don't hear anything."

I whisper, "Let's piss her off and go to sleep."

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

Days pass quickly, and it's opening night. Garrett arrives with Kate in a massive, stretch limo. When we see a limo in Forks, it's either a wedding or a funeral, but not tonight.

The Goo Goo Dolls will play acoustic sets, and they are ready backstage.

One after one, with media coverage, we watch sports and Hollywood celebrities enter the bar.

Jasper nudges Edward, "It's a good thing we have the square footage. We're SRO."

I ask, "What's SRO?"

"Standing room only," Alice explains.

I have to admit I tingle all over with goosebumps.

Dad and Sue, Esme, and Carlisle, and Emmett and Rosalie sit at a table up front, next to Jasper, Alice and us.

The house lights flicker as the band settles themselves in. Edward wraps an arm around my chair, and I lean into him. "This is so surreal. Pinch me."

He whispers into my ear brushing his lips over my skin, "I'll be doing that later."

I giggle and cross my legs.

The band plays their first set, and John Rzeznik announces, "Thanks. It's a great night."

Edward restlessly fidgets. So unlike him.

John continues, "We're here to celebrate this extraordinary place. My friend, Garrett Wilder, called me for a favor. Where the hell are you?"

Garrett shouts out from the bar, "Over here, man, with Kate!"

John laughs. "I see you're both preparing yourselves for retirement."

The crowd laughs.

He continues, "It seems like Garrett's longtime buddies are the owners." He takes a sip of a drink. "And I have a request. Where are Edward and Bella?"

Edward gives him a short wave.

"Well, this is for the two of you."

The intro plays and John sings the beginning of "Come to Me." By the time he sings,

" _Today's the day I'll make you mine_

 _So get me to the church on time_

 _Take my hand in this empty room_

 _You're my girl, and I'm your groom."_

Edward scrapes his chair back and gets on one knee. He looks up holding a small black velvet box. "Make me your groom, Bella. Marry me."

The End.

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

And we know what she said!

 **~ooo~LIAB~ooo~**

 **Edward and Bella POV**

 **On that fated day on the highway … two souls found one another … We were brought together through adversity to fight for our lives … for one another … And from that uphill climb … we now coast with ease … Still in our own Love in a Bubble.**

 **A/N: I wrote this for a compilation: 'Words of Love for Meli'. It was my pleasure to give her some peace of mind as she faced some serious challenges. A simple love story of family, friends, and togetherness all tied up with a bow.**

 **If you would like to read the other stories, here is the site:**

 **: / u/7714837/ Words-of-Love-for-Meli**

 **My prayers are with you, Meli. Fran had a great idea and I was privileged to be a small part of it. All my best and love!**


End file.
